Always And Forever
by Dargon-Nix
Summary: Bella is at last going to become a Vampire just as she always desired. Things take an unexpected turn for the worst however...


**Always and Forever**

I was shaking with anticipation as Edward took me into his magnificent arms, forcing me to stare deeply into his golden orbs.

"Is this what you really want Bella? There's no turning back, _ever. _You'll never get old but your family and friends will die around you." He looked at me waiting. I shuddered under his gaze. His eyes were so intense but they were full of love and... something else? Guilt swelled within me as I realized how worried he must be. I touched his alabaster cheek returning his look of love and concern.

"I understand, Edward, my love. But I _know _this is my place in the world. To be with you always. I'll miss my parents, but don't you think they want me to be happy? I'm irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you." His eyes changed then, but not in the way I expected. They grew cold and empty. His grip on me tightened painfully and he shoved me roughly against a nearby tree. I stared up at him in shock.

"Very well, then." And with that he opened his mouth wide and sank his sharp fangs into my throat. I grabbed onto his back fighting for consciousness. At first I was in a mixture of pain and pleasure. What I wanted _ finally. _But he kept draining me for so long... I began to worry ...then to _panic._

_He's not going to turn me... He's going to kill me! _Was the thought rushing through my mind. Quivering I managed to somehow, reach the Cross, Jacob's grandfather had given me for protection and shove it onto his exposed hand (which I no longer thought looked quite so beautiful.) He growled stepping back grasping where he'd been burnt.

_So it wasn't a myth, _was all that I thought before I began running (off of pure adrenaline mind you) deeper into the woods. I didn't know or care where I was going. I just wanted to put as much distance between myself and that monster (for I had finally realized what he was) as possible.

I finally reached a small stream and collapsed nearby. I managed to work-up enough strength to tear a bit off of my dress and press it against my wound. Almost immediately it started becoming drenched in blood. My head was spinning as I started to hear a soft chuckle coming from... the tree...the bushes...all around me?

"Bella, darling, you stupid bitch. I was never the slightest bit interested in_ you_. It was funny sure, watching you pine for me like a dog." The comment stung as I remembered thinking of Mike like a dog. My eyes became blurry with tears.

"But I was never interested in _you_ dear. Just the scent of your _blood _fascinated me. What fascinated me more though was how much you bought my act. You really are the first person I've come across to be so easily ensnared by me. I kept you alive wanting to see if you really would sacrifice anything and I do mean _anything _just to be with me."

I looked around desperately trying to find the source of his voice. As though he'd read my mind (could he actually do that too?) I felt his strong arms, which felt like two iron bars wrap themselves around me pulling me against him. "Here."

I could do nothing as he stroked my hair and licked my ears. It was sensual. It was also terrifying. I did the only thing I could think of.

"DAD! JACOB! MOM! _ANYBODY HELP ME! EDWARD'S GOING TO KILL ME!" _ I screamed as loud as I could, for as long as I could. Surprisingly, Edward let me scream, until my voice grew hoarse and I could barely whisper. Completely, exhausted I lay limply in his arms. I could _ feel _him smiling, as he started kissing my cheek, my neck...

"Scream all you want, my sweet. No one can hear you. You're trapped here with me. Just like you wanted. And part of you will be with me forever and always. Just like you wanted remember?" I began feeble attempts to get away again, but he held me easily. He turned me around so I was facing him, then pushed me roughly to the ground. My arms pinned on each side he drank in the sight of me with a hunger resembling lust.

I knew better though. Gathering everything I had left in me (which wasn't much) I lifted my head and spat in his face.

It didn't even faze him.

He just smirked, bent his head and began drinking from my wound, as though he'd been in the middle of a desert and I was an oasis. As my life flowed away I thought about everyone I loved. Everyone I _truly_ loved. My mother, Charlie, Jacob, even everyone at school who'd been so kind to me, whom I'd just shut out. I'd never see them again, all for some stupid infatuation. The loathing I felt for myself culminated into a single tear that ran down my face, mixing with my blood.

Bizarrely, I also began thinking of my favorite book _Wuthering Heights. _The scene where the heroine (of the first part of the book anyway) is candidly speaking with her sister-in-law Isabella about being in love with the hero (if the Byronic sort) Heathcliff. How Heathcliff isn't the dashing man of Isabella's dreams but a brute that only Catherine truly loves, only because she can't really help it. It's all true of course, but I didn't listen and ran off to be married to Heathcliff anyway.

I'm waiting for it all to end now. I've completely given-up. And I knew true love from my family but I threw it all away for-

* * *

><p>Edward finished draining from the wench, got up and looked down at his prey. She looked like all the others, the Monsters he'd made and killed. He smiled remembering her father was a police officer.<p>

_Maybe he'll be the one to find her..._

It was too good an opportunity to miss. Eagerly, he bit off a chunck of her flesh and dashed off on all fours leaving a trail of blood for a certain cop to discover.

Edward snickered to himself again. Oh yes.

This had been his most satisfying hunt yet.


End file.
